The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Alstroemeria plant, botanically known as Alstroemeria hybrida, commercially used as a container-grown Altroemeria, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Koadore’.
The new Alstroemeria is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Nieuwveen, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program was to develop new compact container-grown Alstroemeria cultivars with an early and freely flowering habit, attractive flower colors and excellent postproduction longevity.
The new Alstroemeria originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in Nieuwveen, The Netherlands, of a proprietary Alstroemeria hybrida selection identified as 91-127-4, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary Alstroemeria hybrida selection identified as 91-120-6, not patented, as the male, or pollen, patent. The new Alstroemeria was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Nieuwveen, The Netherlands on Jun. 26, 2000.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by root divisions taken in a controlled environment in Nieuwveen, The Netherlands, since Jun. 26, 2000, has shown that the unique features of this new Alstroemeria are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation.